


Liquid Courage

by GayKate



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Love, More Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Some more Fluff, Sweet, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKate/pseuds/GayKate
Summary: Alex spends her nights drinking, and Maggie spends her nights coming to the rescue.Until one night, everything changed.(This is alex giving the "girls we wanna kiss" speech to Maggie instead of the other way around)





	Liquid Courage

Maggie woke up to the familiar sound of a Barenaked Ladies’ song going off in the middle of the night, it was her ringtone for Alex. Sliding a hand down her face, she picked up the phone, her voice hoarse from just waking up.

“Danvers?”

“Sawyerrrrrrr,” Alex’s voice slurred a greeting.

“Danvers, it’s two in the morning,” Maggie said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up.

“Oh it is?” Alex’s voice seemed far away, as if she was checking the time, doubling checking that Maggie was right, “I guess so.”

“And why are you calling me at two in the morning? You know we have school tomorrow, right?” Maggie’s eyes were closed, sleep wanting to take over her body.

“I may have had a few drinks….” Alex’s voice trailed off. Her words clearly slurred, Maggie could tell that even over the bad reception, “and I may be very, very drunk.”

A sigh escaped Maggie’s lips as Alex ended her sentence with a hiccup, “Just hold on, okay? I’ll be there in 10.”

Maggie pulled the blankets off of her, swinging her legs over the side of her bed causing a shiver to run through her body as the cold seeped through her skin. Her phone rested between her ear and her shoulder as she slipped on sweats over her boxers.

This was a simple routine for Maggie, waking up in the middle of the night to a call from a drunk Alex. She knew Alex has had issues drinking in the past, but she never knew why. It all started fairly recently, only a few months ago, but Maggie was hell bent on helping Alex. Her love for the short haired girl grew every day they saw each other, and every night she drove on her motorcycle to Alex’s house, sneaking through her window, making sure she didn’t have another drink and that she would wake up to a bucket by her side accompanied by advil and a glass of water. She’d do anything for Alex, no matter what time or what the occasion, for she couldn’t deny her feelings.

There was silence on the other end, the only sound being the soft breaths from Alex. Maggie’s eyebrows furrowed, her lips pursing as she threw on her trusty leather jacket, slipping on shoes as a final step.

“Alex, are you oka-” Maggie started before being cut off.

“I need you.”

Those words made Maggie stop in her tracks, her heart pounding and her body stiff at the sound of Alex’s soft voice on the other end. The need in her voice sent chills up and down Maggie’s body, the weight of how serious this night was, resting on her shoulders.

Sure, Maggie has done this countless time in the past, but this time was different. The tone in her voice went through Maggie’s body like a shock wave, snapping her out of her sleepiness and instantly waking her up.

“I’ll make it in six,” Maggie promised, grabbing her keys and rushing out of her window, climbing down onto the ground. As she ran to her bike, she slipped on her helmet, making sure she’d be there for Alex quicker than ever.

***

Alex knew she had to do it tonight.

She spent the last few hours drinking a bottle of her mother’s scotch she stole the other night, an all too familiar action followed by all too familiar feelings.

She took another swig from the bottle, having given up on pouring it into a cup, as her eyes were trained on the clock, counting down the minutes until Maggie came to her rescue.

And just like that, she heard a knock at her window.

Her head snapped up, her eyes instantly connecting with Maggie’s soft brown ones. Her heart fluttered as Maggie’s signature smirk creeped onto her mouth, a single dimple popping out on her right cheek.

“Four minutes,” Alex said, her eyes never leaving Maggie’s as she stood up, making her way over to the window, but not without tripping over a shoe, struggling to keep her balance. The liquor was settled into her system, a haze washing over her as her vision blurred.

“A new record,” Maggie responded crouching under the window in order to step into Alex’s room, instantly being comforted by the familiar smell.

“You know, you’re quite amazing,” Alex slurred, losing her balance as she tried to walk back to her bed.

“Woah there-” Maggie started, worry settling in as she watched Alex start to fall, seeming as if it was in slow motion. Maggie darted to Alex, grabbing her arm and pulling her back, making sure she didn’t fall.

However, she didn’t expect Alex to be almost dead weight against her. The taller woman fell into Maggie’s arms, both their eyes widening as Maggie stepped back, only to trip on another shoe.

Both women fell backwards, Alex still in Maggie’s arms as Maggie took the blunt force of the fall, a grunt escaping her lips as she hit the ground with a thud, only to be followed by Alex’s weight.

Maggie’s eyes closed, another grunt escaping her lips as she felt a bruise instantly start forming on her side. Alex rolled off of the smaller woman before letting out another hiccup.

“You’re something else, Danvers,” Maggie groaned, rolling on her side to face Alex, not being able to hold in a chuckle as she saw a sloppy smile resting on Alex’s face.

Alex held back a laugh, remembering that Kara and her mother were fast asleep in the same hallway. She brought her hands to her mouth, a laugh starting to escape from her lips as her faced turned red.

Maggie burst out in a full blown smile, both of her deep dimples coming into sight. She couldn’t help but put a hand over her mouth as well, trying desperately to keep in her laugh, for she knew that if she woke Kara up, she’d never hear the end of it tomorrow.

Both women tried their best, but soon their laughter started to bubble out, not being able to be contained anymore. They laid there on the ground, laughing until tears escaped their eyes, their faces bright red.

But just like that, their eyes connected, the tone in the room immediately changing as the laughter quickly died down.

Alex’s eyes softened, her vision seeming more clear than ever with Maggie just a few inches away. In this moment, she remembered why she called Maggie over at two in the morning.

“Maggie,” Alex whispered, the same desperation broke in her voice just like it did earlier on the phone.

Alex brought a hand up to Maggie’s face, brushing the hair out of her face, exposing those beautiful brown eyes and those dimples people would die for. She breathed in heavily, letting it out quickly as she gulped, prepping herself for what she had been trying to do since she first laid eyes on the gorgeous woman in front of her.

She inched her way closer to Maggie, their noses touching, their lips so close that if either of them moved a centimeter, their lips would touch. Maggie took her hand to caress Alex’s cheek, tucking her short hair behind her ear.

Alex sobered up at Maggie’s touch, melting into her warm hands, the liquid courage she’d been trying to build up all night going away in a second.

Alex closed her eyes, her hand tracing over Maggie’s before she spoke, “You make me feel something I never knew I could felt. You save me whenever I need saving. All the times you’ve been here for me when the drinking would get too much, when I thought the only possibility for me was to drink my life away-”

“Uh, no. I would never let that happen,” Maggie interrupted, her eyes glazing over  as Alex unravelled herself before her.

“I know, Maggie, that’s why-” Alex took a deep breath, opening her eyes to face Maggie, “life is too short, and we should be who we are, and we should kiss the girls that we want to kiss. And I really just-”

Alex licked her lips, her eyes flickering back between Maggie’s eyes and her lips.

“I want to kiss you.”

Just like that, Alex leaned in, cupping Maggie’s face with her hand as their lips connected.

Both their eyes closed at the touch, melting into each others bodies as their lips stayed on each other. Butterflies were released in their stomachs and fireworks exploded at all their points of contact.

This was the moment they have been waiting for, the moment they’ve dreamed of. The moment Alex has spent running over and over in her head as the alcohol was poured down her throat. The moment Maggie couldn’t get out of her head whenever she saw the gorgeous woman that is Alex Danvers.

Their lips parted, much too soon than they would’ve liked. Both women’s chest rose fast, their breathing heavy as sparks shot through the lengths of their bodies. Alex licked her lips, the taste of Maggie being much more intoxicating than liquor could ever be.

“So you’re saying you like me? ‘Cause that’s what I got,” Maggie smirked, breaking the silence as she kept her hand on Alex’s face, brushing away the stray hairs that were scattered across her face.

Alex couldn't help but smile back, those damn dimples making her stomach erupt with all too familiar butterflies, “of course. You're not going to go crazy on me, are you?”

“Probably,” Maggie smiled, pulling Alex in for another kiss.

  
_This is what love is supposed to feel like_ , Alex thought to herself, smiling and letting herself go into the woman that is, Maggie Sawyer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave any comments and suggestions you'd like for a one shot/ short story, I'd be glad to do them for you :)


End file.
